Reflections
by Lesscence
Summary: When you buy a mirror you don't expect to activate ominous presences or have a man suddenly show up in your apartment as if it was destined to be. Yandere!Minato/Sakura


**A/N:**_ I _wrote this about two years ago on November 1st, 2012. It was super shitty, and I've made changes to repost this depsite having welcoming reviews, but I liked the idea of having Minato as a yandere character type and Sakura as his muse better as of late and plan to write about that. I despise time travel and find it boring unfortunately. I do not believe I have the talent to entertain many with this warped idea of mine, so if you give it a shot, thank you. I just want to improve as a writer, and think outside the box, especially if will encourage other writers and readers to do so too. Thank you for reading and as always I do not own Naruto, all rights are to Masashi Kishimoto himself.

* * *

><p><em>Her hands trembled out of fear, her tears staining her cheeks as she fought the hand covering her mouth. She needed to speak. She had the insatiable need to fight him, and the intense desire to ask how this man, the one she's come to love, could commit something so…<em>heinous_. She wouldn't be put down like a worthless dog, she had a will of fire, a will to never be broken in to fit someone's mold no matter how much she wanted to be someone's everything, her instincts wouldn't let her slip through the cracks so easily, not when death seemed to loom so close._

_She wasn't ready to die…and he wasn't about to let her win this fight._

_He shifted his position over the frightened girl allowing all of his weight to stifle her trembling form. With his prey effectively pinned to the ground, his tongue lapped up the tears trailing down her pale cheeks. His eyes lifted, taking in the delicious sight of her fearful expression, a cold smile tugging on his lips as he noted the fire behind the horror in her eyes. Even with the torture he has inflicted with his betrayal there was a sense of defiance coating her, it was weak, barely there, but he felt it and it sent waves of chilling pleasure through his very being._

_She was truly his reflection, fighting until the end, it was admirable, but unfortunately with the enticement she was causing him, she's going to wish that she had been begging him for death._

_He buried his head into the crook of her neck, reveling in the hitch of her breath. "Sakura," he murmured softly, his breath fanning ever so softly against her neck, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way, I'm a reflection of you…and unfortunately…I am here to stay."_

Sakura's eyes tiredly scanned the antique items messily displayed on the old wooden shelves within the shop she stumbled upon. It was a little dingy shop sandwiched between two well-known restaurants located on Main Street, and while the place was inconspicuous in the presence of the two overwhelmingly lively places, Sakura could never piece together a solid memory of such a place being there, especially with the frequent amount of times she's passed by. From what she could tell the place was as old as dirt too. Spider webs littered the corners of unused forgotten spaces, particles of dust floated along the musty air, and not a single florescent light fixture could be seen in the small shop, the entire place itself was illuminated with wax candles that Sakura could swear she's only seen in horror movies.

The vibe the shop gave off was eerie, foreboding even. But it was intriguing, and that was exactly what Sakura needed, an intriguing distraction that could take her mind off of more pressing matters, even if it was only for a moment. She needed a night to herself without her friends questioning her sallow appearance and sunken lackluster eyes; private time where she could process her increasingly vivid and frightening dreams. She knew it was always a person, someone she unmistakably loves romantically, but she never remembers his distinct features, just the very realistic curve of his cruel and sadistic smirk.

Frowning, Sakura shook her a few times to erase the troubling memory and focused on finding something worthy of her attention. As she browsed she felt the eyes of the shopkeeper following her, and while it made the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck rise, she chose to pointedly ignore the woman. Sakura's eyes continued to scan the items, willing for her thoughts to stay buried in her little Pandora box where they would not resurface. In effort to keep the subconscious thoughts of her dreams from trickling into her conscious thinking, she picked up the closet item she could find, and upon closer inspection she was pleasantly surprised by the uniqueness of the object. It was a mirror, shaped like a hand itself, the mirror seemed to be the only normal item within the store despite its interesting shape. Hesitantly, Sakura placed her palm on the glass and found herself slightly perturbed by how close of a fit it was to her own appendage. Her brows furrowed as she lifted her hand to discover no fingerprints on the glass of the antique item.

Curiously Sakura places her index finger upon the corresponding area of the glass, and then she slowly lifts her finger, carefully analyzing what occurs afterwards, her fingerprint is there but only for a second before it fades away. Momentarily freaked out, Sakura decided to place the mirror back where she found it.

"You touch, you buy," A voice viciously snaps, from behind the disturbed woman. Sakura turns sharply, facing the old shopkeeper with a surprised look. The woman returned Sakura's gaze with annoyance shining in her dark beady eyes. "I was just looking…" Sakura mumbles.

The shopkeeper glared, her wrinkled face pinching tightly. "You touch, you buy," the woman repeats.

The statement was more ominous and commanding this time and the very undertones stirred uneasy feelings in Sakura. The pink-haired woman stared at the woman a few more seconds before reluctantly pulling out a few bills from her wallet. She hands them to the cranky old woman, who in turn snatches the bills savagely, counting them under her breath. "It's all I have on me," Sakura states solemnly.

The shopkeeper eyes her, then the cash in her hand. She finally grunts in acknowledgement and says, "You're short, but I'll let you slide, we do not offer bags or gift wrapping, take the wretched thing and leave."

Sakura blinks a few times not fully understanding what was happening, but finds herself nodding anyway. She quickly grabs the mirror and exits the store, unwilling to give the rude old woman a proper farewell.

Once out on Main Street and in the flow of steady traffic, Sakura allows herself to let out the breath she hadn't even realized she had been holding. Reminiscing on what happened in the shop she had the sudden feeling that the old woman knew something. Something about her personally, feeling uneasy again, Sakura took the time to skillfully dodge people and eyed the mirror cautiously, briefly wondering if she should just discard it after what she had witnessed and felt. She felt a pang of sadness at the thought of it and after careful deliberation she decided that she would do something about it tomorrow when she wasn't feeling so anxious.

When she arrives home, she isn't eager to rest or even prepare for to fall asleep despite it being nightfall. She is unnerved and despite acquiring her strange little treasure, her thoughts drifted back to her disturbing dreams. She hoped she didn't have to experience them tonight and even prayed that if she did fall asleep that it would be a dreamless slumber.

And a dreamless slumber it was, Sakura ended up passed out on her couch with the mirror in her lap, and while her prayer was answered regarding her dreamless state, her worst nightmare was brought to life the next morning when she awoke to meet amused smoldering blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Liked it? Hated it? Spelling error? Grammar issue? Drop a review to let me know, I'd love to hear from you...maybe you have a clue as to where this could be going or a question as to why or how I got this idea, or why I decided to repost this story differently, leave it in a review, or pm me it really encourages me and lets me know that longer chapters must be written for your enjoyment! <em>Thank you~<em>


End file.
